The invention relates generally to collapsible reusable shipping containers of the type disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,443,737 granted May 13, 1969, and more particularly to improved means in such devices for retaining the sides of such containers in erected condition for use substantially at right angles relative to the plane of the pallet. Prior art constructions have utilized various channels in which the lower edges of the walls are engaged, usually in cooperation with retaining clips, nut and bolt fastening means, screws, and related hardware. In such constructions, the use of tools is required for assembly and disassembly, as well as substantial workers' time in manipulating them. In addition, the cost of such hardware has been an ever increasing cost factor.